


Heat Drugs

by soaringkittens



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Rutting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringkittens/pseuds/soaringkittens
Summary: Was it really that easy? To suppress her chest-crushing heats she’d been experiencing since the young ripe age of 13. It wouldn’t hurt to try.Though that helped her, her mates had it the other way. When all of them arrived home, the house was engulfed with her scent. It was everywhere she touched - the kitchen counter, door handle, sofa, toilet paper. The males weren’t even on their heat but the intoxicating smell of their mate in heat made them weak.Worst of all, Sehun's rut is due soon! He was already having the hardest time keeping his distance from his omega... but now how will he be able to resist pouncing on his omega?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Everyone, Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Everyone, Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s), Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Everyone, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Heat Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut (//-//)! I hope that I managed to write it properly!

Her friend was a doctor, specialising in helping wolves through their heat. Being the nice friend she was, the doctor gifted her a small pack of pills. The bright yellow tablets were supposed to suppress her heat, the doctor said. 

“Once a month, only to suppress one of your heats, not both,” the doctor warned. “Stop taking them right away if you get any sort of allergies and visit me.” 

Was it really that easy? To suppress her chest-crushing heats she’d been experiencing since the young ripe age of 13. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

When her heat came later into that month, she slid two pills between her quivering lips and downed a large glass of water. Only Jongdae was home when her heat began, he could smell her heat. She thought her heat would be suppressed but in reality she was just amplifying her scent to mask the scent of her mates. Being wrapped in her own scent, she wouldn’t feel the need to mate. 

Though that helped her, her mates had it the other way. When all of them arrived home, the house was engulfed with her scent. It was everywhere she touched - the kitchen counter, door handle, sofa, toilet paper. The males weren’t even on their heat but the intoxicating smell of their mate in heat made them weak.

“Hey, Penny? Did you start taking the pills your friend gave you?” Baekhyun asked with sweat forming in beads on his forehead, trying his best to keep his mind off pinning his mate down on the bed and more on conversing with her.

“Yeah, my heat started yesterday so I took the pills. They really work quite well,” she looked so happy saying it, Baekhyun just pressed his lips together. He was going to tell her what the pills were doing to the men in the house but he remembered how painful her heats were for her. Her smile was more than enough to encourage Baekhyun to suffer in her place. 

Unfortunately, the others weren’t as strong-willed as Baekhyun was. Sehun ended up locking himself up in his room, avoiding all contact with Penny so that he wouldn’t end up pouncing on her when he returned from university. Kyungsoo, who usually bathed the quickest, took awfully long in the shower. The white stains on the bath tub said everything. Minseok started coming back in the wee hours of the day, when she was fast asleep in her room and when her production of mating hormones were at the minimum.

“Junmyeon, is Sehun okay? I haven’t had a proper conversation with him for 3 days. The work load from uni must be crazy,” she ponders, oblivious to Junmyeon hiding his hardness with a couch pillow. The poor guy was sweating, his pupils dilating from having her sit so close to him.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he says. “I’ll check on him for you, if you’d like.”

When Junmyeon told Sehun about their mate worrying about him, Sehun wasn’t amused. 

“Hyung, my rut is coming soon. If she doesn’t get off those pills when it comes, I migh- I will snap,” the younger said in all seriousness. 

Judging from his hard-on, just from smelling her on Junmyeon, he wasn’t wrong to say so. What could Junmyeon do? They decided that when Sehun started his heat, he would be locked in his room. They’d tell Penny that he was sick, and didn’t want her to see him in such a state. 

Two days later, it was Minseok that realised Sehun’s rut had started. Sehun was panting with a sweat-drenched grey shirt. His hand reaching for Penny’s shoulder. Her scent was so strong she didn’t even smell him coming. His eyes were red Pure lust was what it looked like. Minseok was so afraid Sehun might jump on his mate that he knocked him out on the spot. Telling a very shocked Penny that Sehun had passed out from a fever, it seems.

“You can’t go in there.”  
“Sehun, doesn’t want you to.”

Something was wrong. She knew it. 

Yixing and Chanyeol were having an intense debate about the bright yellow pills one night, and they had forgotten to close the door. Penny went on to doing her own research on the pills. When she dug up enough information to tell her that Sehun wasn’t sick but was infact dying (and so were her other mates), she ran.

Or at least that was what she wanted to do. It was 8pm on a Saturday evening and for some reason Sehun’s room was conveniently the closet to the living room, where the rest of her mates were watching the telly. They wouldn’t have let her through. 

Sunday early afternoon. She had stopped taking the pills and its effects subsided slightly. Now, she could smell Sehun’s heat. Carefully, she stepped out from her room and creeped to Sehun’s. Pressing her eyelids together as she closed the door to Sehun’s room. 

“Penny? What are you doing in here? Don’t look, j-just leave quickly,” Sehun said, as best he could while huffing. Her scent had taken away the air in his lungs. It felt like someone was forcibly pressing down on his chest, not letting him take the breaths he needed.

Sehun was naked and tied down. The room was dark but she could see beads of sweat glistening and slowly trickling down his chest, thanks to the thin rays of light from the afternoon sun. He had a full erection, it was an angry red and looked so, so painful. His hands were tied to the bed frame with a long black scarf, eyes covered with a sleeping eye-mask she had bought him a few months before.

“Sehun,” to her, he looked like he was being tortured. “Why didn’t you just tell me what the pills were doing to you?”

“Hu-What? Baekhyun told you?” Sehun said, his neck snapped up from the sweaty pillow. His hair was in clumps and pushed back with sweat.

“I figured it out myself,” she moved closer to him. He growled at her.

“Don’t. Come. Any. Closer,” he warned her. Her scent filled his nose, his head, his entire being. “Fuck, you smell good.” He tugged at the shackles binding him, he wanted to grab her and suffocate her with kisses.

“Does it hurt?” She gently held his erection. 

“Penny, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine, my rut shoule be ending in two days,” Sehun practically panted his words, his hips visibly shaking from her touch. “If I have sex with you, all the other’s effort to restrain themselves would go to nothing.”

’The other’s too?’ She cursed at herself. She should’ve clarified with her doctor friend about the pills.

“Sehunnie,” she kissed him. Oh god, for how long had he wanted to kiss her lips. They tasted so sweet. He leaned in more, blindly pressing his face against hers. His tongue did its best, shoving its way into her mouth, warming it up with his spit. She sucked on his tongue and stroked his length. The precum secreted from his dick making it easier for her. Sehun arched his neck, he wanted to hold her but he was tied to the fucking bed. He hated it but at the same time, was aroused by the fact that Penny was jacking him off and he couldn’t say no. 

“Sehun,” she moaned beside his ear. The loss of his sense of sight not making things better. His dick became harder. She kissed his cheek, under-eye, the skin under his sideburns, stroking his hot dick as she did so. Her sucking on his neck left behind a fresh purple hickey, shining from her spit. It would last for days. 

He shivered under her voice. Her voice was so warm, so sensual. He wanted to fuck her mouth so bad. And she did just that, even without him asking her too. Perhaps telepathy was something mates possessed. Without any warning, she took all of him into her mouth. All of it. And he came. His dick went flaccid, until he heard a thick gulp. 

“D-Did you swallow… all of it?” She only hummed in response but it created an image good enough to make the precum seep from his penis. Again.

“Oh, god Penny,” he tugged at the scarf binding him down roughly. “Untie me, I want to fu- ugh fuck, never mind.”

“Do you not want to?” She asked, fingertips tracing the faint line down his chest. 

“Oh fuck yeah I want to,” his dick twitched. “But the hyungs…”

He was in so much need for release but he still had so much respect for his hyungs, she loved him so much.

“I love you,” she kissed his jaw, earning a soft gasp from him. “I’ll just help you release with my mouth and hands till you tire. Is that alright?” 

He nodded so fast, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Sehun, don’t bite yourself,” she brushed the blood away from his lips. “You’re bleeding. I’m going to have to put something into your mouth if you can’t help it.” 

“Your panties.”

“What?” 

“I want you to put your panties in my mouth.”

It was the weirdest request he ever asked from her. To be honest, it sounded more like a demand. 

“Do it for me? If I can’t have you now, I atleast want to smell you.”

“I’d do anything for you, Sehun,” she said, her face flushed as she took off her undergarment. She placed it on his face and watched his penis twitch and become redder. Precum was overflowing by now and Sehun was busy inhaling her panties. 

“Sehun, this is so embarrassing. Don’t breathe them in so intensely! Oh my god.”

“It’s not my fault you smell like literal sex, Penny.”

“Shut up, don’t say shit like that,” she touched him again.

Her hand pumped him, over and over again. She would swallow every ounce of his release. The room smelled like cum and sweat. The way Sehun’s penis throbbed whenever she gave it a small kiss was so cute to her. Even with his hands tied up, he snapped his hips, letting his dick slide down her throat. Just seeing her mate like this, she was so aroused. But she didn’t touch herself, her priority was to help Sehun. 

“That makes it 7 ejaculations,” she spoke after downing another load. Laying herself down on a heavy breathing Sehun, they were chest to chest. She took off the eye-mask, staring into his black orbs. 

Still fully clothed, she slid herself down on his dick. Sehun’s hot thing grew inside of her, filling her up to the top. Her legs shook and she let out the shakiest moan Sehun had ever heard from her. 

“I know. 

Her thighs slapped against his own.

I said, no sex.

She moaned as she rocked back and forth on his hips.

But.

She came. She let out a tiny scream. 

I want it.”

Something inside Sehun went off. Maybe it was the smell of his aroused mate, or how needy her words sounded but whatever it was, it ticked him off. 

Riiipp!

Her eyes snapped open. Sehun growled in her ear. His palms flat on the bed next to her face. He had ripped the scarf holding him down. His deep, thick growl made her shiver. 

“Tell me that you need it,” he teased in the most demanding voice. His slammed his dick into her. No mercy at all. Made her cry out that she wanted him to fuck her hard. 

Rougly, he flipped her around and made her go on all fours. He rammed his hips into her butt. Fuck, I almost came from that. She came though, her hips shaking. Sehun gripped on to her hips and fucked her. He pulled out slow and slammed in hard. She came from that too.  
She came so hard, her arms couldn’t hold her anymore and she flopped onto the mattress. 

Lovingly, he lifted her up and let her crotch devour his length. She sat on his lap like that for a while, till she had enough energy to grind her hips into his sloppily. She moaned as she bit his neck, legs wrapping around him. 

“Cum in me,” her wet tongue chanted it like a prayer. 

Sehun didn’t listen to her but kissed her on the lips. His lips moving with beautiful rhythm against hers. So sweet, so loving and so unlike how he thrusted into her right after. He made her a screaming mess, she grabbed on to his hair to keep her mind from drifting into deep space. The flesh on her butt reddened from the impact. At this point, everyone knew they were fucking. 

Her moans didn’t stop and neither did his thrusts. 

“I love you,” Sehun whispered into her ear as he climaxed. She followed shortly after. His thick white substance was slowly pumping into her. They hugged each other as they rode out their climax. She didn’t let him pull out, the warmth in her womb from his cum was too nice. They kissed again. They kissed all the way till dinner time. 

All the kissing kind of hurt for Sehun. His lips were plump and sore, but then again it was the kind of pain he would bear for her.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
